The Photo Booth
by WithTheGrain
Summary: A confined space and picture taking tempt Abby and Gibbs.


Disclaimer: NCIS and its characters are the property of Belisarius Productions and CBS. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Title: The Photo Booth**

**Rated: T**

**Spoiler: None**

**Pairing: Abby/Gibbs**

**A/N:** Written for the Gibbs/Abby Shipper Forum weekly Creative Drive for the prompt 'photograph'.

* * *

><p>Gibbs' hand was on the small of Abby's back as they strolled out of the small bistro where they had just enjoyed an evening meal together. It was a pleasantly warm evening and the sidewalk was a bit crowded. Abby suddenly stopped to let a family with a toddler and a stroller pass by. She smiled at the mother then at the baby nestled under a soft pink blanket. A young blond-haired boy was pulling his father along by the hand.<p>

As Gibbs stepped up beside her, she tucked her arm in his. "Cute family," she said, nodding at the foursome ahead of them. Gibbs' response was to rest his hand atop hers and smile gently. It wasn't unusual for him not to say anything, but throughout the meal, he had only said a few words. Abby had been the one to keep up the one-sided conversation. "That was a really nice place," she commented and leaned closer to Gibbs' side. "Good food, too. We'll have to come back sometime."

There was no reply from Gibbs, but she knew that he was listening to her. They walked on slowly in silence as more kids rushed by. "Wonder why so many families are out and about?" Abby stated. "I bet there's an ice cream shop nearby."

"You want some ice cream, Abbs?"

"Oh, no," she said, patting her stomach. "I'm stuffed. But if you want some, we could share a dish or something."

Gibbs didn't answer as they strolled to a stop at the street corner. Orange striped barricades blocked off the street to their right and about a hundred yards down the avenue, a small carnival with rides and games was set up. It was obviously the reason for the surge of families and kids in the area.

Gibbs stepped off the curb to cross the street and Abby let his arm slip from her hand. He turned back and saw that she was gazing at the enticing atmosphere surrounding the carnival. "Abby? You coming?" Stepping back up onto the curb, he grumbled, "I'm really not in the mood for games or rides, Abbs."

"Just one thing, Gibbs," she said enthusiastically. "C'mon. I can never pass up one of these."

"Abby," he growled as she tugged him along by the elbow. "One of what?"

They had almost reached the first game booth when Gibbs planted his feet and Abby jerked to a halt. Her beaming smile fell as she looked up at him. "What's the matter with you tonight, Gibbs? You've barely said a dozen words, you only grunt in response to my questions, and now you won't indulge me for a few minutes?"

He hadn't realized, and felt a little guilty. "That bad, huh?"

"Yes, Gibbs! You've been in a funky mood all night. Loosen up!" she teased and tugged his elbow playfully.

"Got something on my mind is all," he tried to explain. His blue eyes looked serious as he raised a hand and ran a finger slowly along her jawline. "Don't wanna be around crowds. Rather just go home."

Abby's chest rose and fell with a heavy sigh. "Fine. You can go home to your boat, but first I want to do this one little thing." He didn't nod or move forward. "Pleeease?" she begged.

Gibbs gave a small crooked smile when he saw her sad puppy-dog eyes and pouty frown. "Okay, Abbs, but…"

"Yippy!" she exclaimed and bounced on her toes. Once again she began pulling him by the arm. "It's right… over… here!" Abby hopped to a stop beside a small enclosed booth with a gray curtain along one side. "It's not busy either. Our lucky day!"

As Gibbs looked at the small box, he couldn't understand her exuberance. "What is it?"

Abby stared at him in astonishment. "It's a photo booth! Don't tell me you've never been in one of these!"

He shrugged his shoulders and shook his head. "Nope."

"You really need to get out more, Gibbs!" Pulling the curtain back, Abby directed him inside and had him sit on the tiny hard wooden bench. Then she stepped in and perched herself on one of his solid thighs, with her knees between his. Because there was little space, she wrapped an arm around his neck and rested lightly against his chest. "Kinda small, huh?" she giggled. "But that's part of the fun."

Gibbs' nose ghosted across Abby's cheek and he drew in her familiar scent, tinged with a hint of gunpowder. The closeness of her warm soft body made his pulse leap. He couldn't help but let his arms wrap round her waist and, god help him, he pulled her even closer. "Now what, Abbs?" he murmured into her ear.

Abby's breath caught in her throat when he drew her tight against his solid chest. His breath was hot against her ear as his nose drifted across her temple. She had been so delighted to discover the photo booth that she hadn't even thought about the confined space and how close she would be to the man she fantasized about every night.

_Perhaps this wasn't such a great idea._

A shiver ran down Abby's spine as heat rushed to her cheeks. "You know, this is kinda silly," she mumbled and made a move to stand up. "This is really just something for kids."

Gibbs' strong arms held her firmly in place. "We're here… so let's do this," he stated with a tiny smile and heard her soft gasp. Instantly, he registered her uneven breathing and the heightened color in her cheeks.

Abby closed her eyes in an attempt to regain her composure, but her mind couldn't get past the muscular arms wrapped round her as wayward images floated through her mind; her hands clawing through his silver hair and his lips running hot kisses down her neck and over the tops of her breasts. A soft moan escaped her throat as she felt a throbbing between her thighs and she squeezed her knees together.

Gibbs slid a hand over her blouse, up her back. "You okay?"

Abby's eyes flickered open and she twisted her head to look at him.

_Big mistake._

Their lips were a mere inch apart. For the first time, she noticed that his blue eyes had flecks of dark cobalt near the pupils. Neither one moved for several seconds until Abby saw Gibbs' gaze drop to her mouth. "Is it warm in here?" she blurted as she turned away. "Feels awfully warm in here."

"I think I'll take my jacket off," Gibbs stated and tried desperately to shrug out of the heavy heated material.

Abby stood up between his knees and helped push it off his broad shoulders. "There's a hook behind you. I'll just hang it up there."

As she leaned forward to reach the hook, Gibbs found his face nearly pushed into her soft round sexy breasts. Swiftly, he tilted his head back to avoid any contact. Abby settled onto his leg again as he desperately fought against the urge to spin her towards him and press his hardness against her heat. He cleared his throat to try and maintain control. "Okay, how does this work? You said it takes a photograph?"

Abby turned and tried to concentrate on reading the instructions stapled to the wall. "It takes four tiny pictures with only a couple seconds between each one." Her eyes closed as she felt Gibbs run a finger slowly down her arm. "God, Gibbs," she whispered and felt a tremor run through her body all the way to her toes.

Gibbs pressed a kiss to her hair. "Should we have a different pose for each picture?" he asked, breathing deeply.

Abby wanted to melt into his arms but she knew this wasn't the place or the time. Besides, what would Gibbs think if she suddenly straddled his hips and pressed a hungry kiss to his lips? He'd probably bolt from the booth and she wouldn't see him again until next week.

_Get a grip, Sciuto!_

Forcing herself to sit up straight, she swiped her credit card through the scanner. "We could smile or make silly faces or whatever. But we have to stay very close, since the pictures are so tiny." Gibbs' lips pressed against her neck, making her shudder. "Press the green button when you're ready," she sighed and tilted her head to give him better access.

His low voice rumbled against her sensitive pulse point. "Is this close enough?"

"Almost," Abby squeaked.

Leaning forward, Gibbs pressed the button then placed a lingering kiss near the corner of her mouth for the first picture. Abby's hand flew to her chin as she opened wide eyes in astonishment and Gibbs gave a wicked grin for the second picture. Gibbs played with the top button on her blouse as Abby quirked an eyebrow for the third picture. They rested their foreheads together for the fourth picture.

Even though the photos were done, they didn't move from gazing into each other's eyes. "It'll take a few minutes for them to process," Abby explained in a whisper. "There's a small slot outside where we can pick them up."

Gibbs drew back and rested his head against the wall. "This is what I've been thinking about all evening, Abbs."

She was still so swept up in desire, that she didn't understand his meaning. "What?"

"Hell… I've been thinking about this for the past several years," Gibbs continued and could see that she wasn't following what he meant. "Holding you… kissing you. All week I've been trying to figure out a way to tell you… show you what…"

Abby cut his words off by pressing her lips to his for only a few seconds. "Is that what you've been trying to figure out?"

"Sort of," he replied, liking the tingles that swept through his skin. "I was thinking more along the lines of something like this." Leaning forward, his lips captured hers again as his fingers threaded into the thick black hair at the back of her head. Abby moaned when she felt his tongue glide along her bottom lip and she opened her mouth as a craving swept across every nerve ending in her body. Gibbs groaned as he absorbed the many textures and tastes that Abby was relinquishing to him. Their tongues flicked and played then dueled before they finally broke apart.

"You've been thinking of doing this for years?" Abby smirked.

Gibbs nibbled and kissed his way along her jaw and up to her earlobe. "Let's do some more pictures," he whispered as his fingers opened the button on Abby's blouse.

Her hand trembled as she swiped her credit card again and felt another button slip free. Gibbs' hand glided inside and cradled her swollen breast which was covered with a red satin bra. His tongue brushed lightly down her neck as she pressed the green button. Without further restraint, Abby tilted his chin up and devoured his mouth again. They clung together, kissing, nipping, licking, moaning and growling as the camera captured the hunger and desire that flowed between them. Several minutes passed as their hands wandered over clothing that was quickly becoming a nuisance. Gibbs couldn't restrain the thrust of his hips as Abby skimmed a hand over his erection.

Children's voices on the other side of the curtain suddenly made Abby jump back and do up her buttons. Together they stumbled from the booth as Gibbs snatched his jacket off the hook. Three young girls looked at them with dismay before they disappeared inside the booth. Gibbs was already walking away, tugging on his jacket, as Abby grabbed the two strips of photos and caught up to him.

"It must have been a while since you've been caught making out," Abby teased as she looked at his reddened ears.

Gibbs shortened the length of his strides. "That… is what you do to me, Abby Sciuto. Every time I'm near you, I can barely think straight."

Abby grinned and entwined her fingers with his. "Maybe it's because you're holding back. Maybe we need to explore things fully and then you'll get me out of your system."

They were on the sidewalk that was busy with mothers and fathers and children, but Gibbs stopped and pulled Abby tight against his chest. "Don't ever want you out of my system," he said lowly. "But I agree. I would like to do some exploring." Gibbs gave her a demanding but brief kiss. "Say so now if you don't want this."

Abby leaned up on tiptoe and kissed him, letting him know exactly what she wanted. She also took the liberty of running her hands inside his jacket and across his well-toned chest. "Too crowded here," she said looking around. "Your place is pretty close."

"Let's have a look at those pictures first," he said releasing his hold. With their heads bent together, they laughed at the first set of four photos. Their eyes then lingered over the provocative images in the second set before Gibbs snatched them from Abby's hand and tore off the bottom picture. In that last snapshot, the tip of Abby's tongue curled against his upper lip and her fingers were digging through his hair. At the very bottom of the photo, Gibbs could see Abby's full breasts and red bra. "This photograph stays in my wallet," he growled before giving her a swift kiss. His only thought now was getting her home and exploring 'things' more fully.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Thanks for reading… please leave a review!


End file.
